Problem: William has driven his car for a total of $28$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $4$ kilometers each day. For how many days has William been driving?
Answer: The number of days that William has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $28\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $28\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ kilometers per day} = 7\text{ days}$